<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures with Machelle by GlitterEm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638235">Adventures with Machelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm'>GlitterEm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Machelle is a small elf in a dumb party. She still loves them. Here's some oneshots with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi!<br/>So if you're reading this you probably are from my small group. This will include a bit of everything and is more a place to have everything in one place. Some may have spoilers.<br/>Anyways, let's go to the real fics</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intertwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes Machelle just don’t get her braids done. Luckily Delearys is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle sat alone in her room, her roommate probably out eating breakfast. Machelle would be there too. Drinking tea with honey, eating some bread while reading a book. But not this morning. Instead she was sitting crossed legged on the bed with a small mirror in front of her. The reason? She was struggling with her braids. She was 18 and should know how to make it by now. Apparently not.<br/>
“Fuck” she whispered out. Taking out her braid yet again. ‘Why won’t it work?’ she thought. </p><p>She was too busy with making her braid to notice the door open slightly.<br/>
“Machelle?” The young girl nearly jumped. Losing her grip on the strands, making the braid fall apart slightly. She saw the door open, not fully, just enough to see who was standing behind it.<br/>
“Oh, good morning Delearys” she smiled. “What are you doing here?”<br/>
“You didn’t come down for breakfast. We got a bit worried.”<br/>
“Right! I... I am a bit busy... You could say... But I’m fine!” She saw the braid fall more apart. She also saw Delearys coming further in the room.<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
“I’m trying to make my hair. It’s one of those bad hair days. Not that you ever had one!” Machelle mentally hit herself.<br/>
“Would you want help? It’s a bit easier having someone do it for you sometimes.”<br/>
“Really? You want to help... me?”<br/>
“Yes, I’m here anyways” she sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Machelle sat as still as possible. Only moving when Delearys told her to. She didn’t dare to say anything. Afraid to ruin the mood. Delearys probably thought Machelle was stupid anyways. How could she not make something so simple after all those years?<br/>
“I’m done now” Delearys said after some minutes. Taking Machelle out of her thoughts. She quickly got the mirror.<br/>
“Wow” she breathed out. Putting a hand at the left braid, carefully following it to the back of the head. “It hasn’t looked this great in years...” She turned to Delearys with a bright smile.<br/>
“Thank you” she said.<br/>
“No problem,” Delearys stood up again. “However you should get some breakfast before it’s too late.”<br/>
“Of course! I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>After that Machelle would find herself trying to get Delearys to help her with her braids again. Never actually asking. More hoping that Delearys would help her. Spend some time with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just a decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mission didn't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Feeling guilty, mention of interrogation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were on the boat home. Everyone had gotten out, more or less safe. Everyone was down, sleeping safely in their hammocks. But not Machelle. She was laying in hers, looking up at the ceiling of the room. She wasn’t in a mood for sleeping. Not in a mood for meditating. She just wanted to forget everything. Forget every wrong steps she had done during the mission. The portal, Aven, the act, the man, the paintings, the interogration. Machelle shuddered and curled up. Laying on the side. Not even wanting to remember the minutes before getting to the boat.<br/>
'Machelle Rowena Renay! Don’t run off alone!'<br/>
Machelle closed her eyes tightly. The usually soft voice she remembered being so stern suddenly.<br/>
'Do you want to get killed? Because that happens when you wander on your own.'<br/>
The voice was now from a man. A man she clearly remember. She knew it was ridiculous. It was just a memory. A weak memory, so weak you probably couldn’t call it a memory. But why was it in their voices? Why did she remember the two voices and sentences so clearly? It wasn’t a full memory. </p><p>She got off the hammock. Walking up on the deck and reeling. Maybe it all was a mistake? Maybe she shouldn’t have stayed at New springs, gotten in contact with new people, new friends. She had been causing too much problem over one mission already. Maybe she could continue walking south. Forget them all. But she knew she couldn’t. How would she possibly leave her friends behind without feeling guilty?<br/>
'You’re really leaving? That must be your stupidest choice. '<br/>
Machelle knew that. But maybe her stupidest choice was that she stayed there.<br/>
'Where are you moving? Oh that isn’t a good choice. Maybe try this.'<br/>
“I know” she gripped harder around the cold reeling. “I know I know I know!” She was nearly crying by then. </p><p>She stayed there. Looking out at the endless sea in endless darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of a backstory</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the one without too much spoilers. Meaning it's slightly shorter then I first did</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold outside. There was snow and lamps outside making the winter better. It was candlenight. They were going to Machelle’s grandpa for dinner. Her dad was helping her change into a pretty dress.<br/>”Papa?”<br/>”Yes, sunshine?”<br/>”Will I also get a necklace like this?” She asked. Fiddling a bit with the golden ball on her dad’s necklace. <br/>”Maybe, it depends on if we want another baby-” But he didn’t get to finish before the small girl interrupted him. <br/>”No!”<br/>”Listen to me” Machelle got quiet. ”Good, if we get another baby, a baby boy, he would get this necklace.”<br/>”But I don’t want a brother! Or sister!”<br/>”Why not?”<br/>”Because Avalyn says that it’s bad! They pull others hair, kicks and screams in the middle of the night!”<br/>”Yes, that’s what babies do. You used to do the same when you were very little.”<br/>“Nu-uh”<br/>“Yes you did. You loved to pull on your mama's hair when you didn’t get food directly.”<br/>Machelle stayed quiet a little. Leaning closer to her dad. <br/>“If I don’t get a brother… Will I get it?”<br/>“Yes, if we don’t get another child you will get it” he smiled. Kissing her head. <br/>“Is Mac soon in her dress? Dad is soon done with dinner!” A woman’s voice yelled. <br/>“Yes! We’ll fly down soon!” There was a normal tease in the voice. “Do you wanna fly down to mama, my sunshine?” <br/>“Yes!”<br/>“What’s the magic word~?”<br/>“Uh… Dimdalabim!” the man sighed.<br/>“Close enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Machelle just wanted to find a hotel. But somehow she got something better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my idea of how she ended up in the Guild and meeting three of her new friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle was holding her bag close to her. She had gotten to another town. Her plan was to stay there more then one night, meaning she had to find a hotel. Maybe someone who would let her stay at them. But that had always been really rare to get. However the first thing to do was finding out what town she had gotten to.<br/>“Hi” she said. Approaching a man.<br/>“Hi” the man answered. Which is good, not everyone would answer someone they didn’t know. <br/>“What’s the name of this town?”<br/>“New springs.”<br/>“Okay, thank you” she then continued on.</p><p>Machelle had found a small shop. The first thing she saw was a man in the counter. Seeming pretty bored.<br/>“Excuse me?” Machelle asked. Getting closer to the counter.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Is there a hotel or so around?”<br/>“How long are you staying?”<br/>“I... I haven’t decided yet.”<br/>“Would you need money?”<br/>“Yes..? But that-“<br/>“Well... elf...” he leaned forward. “Go down that path and you will find a... sort of house... Go in and find the one in charge. You’ll get money and a place to stay for how long you want.”<br/>“What-“<br/>“Sush. Just do as I say and if not you can continue your way to... wherever you are aiming at.”<br/>“Okay... thank you...”</p><p>She walked the way. As closer she got the more confused she got. And once she entered she was pretty sure it wasn’t a hotel. There was nowhere to check in and no workers close by. <br/>“It’s okay. Just... find the one in charge” Machelle whispered to herself. She went closer in the building. Why had the man pointed this way? She wasn’t able to answer that.<br/>“Hello?” There was a voice from behind her. She turned around, ready to fight. But what she saw wasn’t a threat. It was just a normal woman, probably elf considering the pointy ears. Or maybe half elf with the elf like ears. Not everyone had to be full elf, she could be talking with a giant that just happened to have pointy ears. Not that she ever encountered one like that.<br/>“Oh! Uhm, hi!”<br/>“Are you new here? You look a bit lost?” She didn’t seem like she worked there. She had on normal clothes and not any uniform. <br/>“Yeah, I just arrived here. A man pointed me here and told me to ‘find the one in charge’. And that can be good since I didn’t see any place to check in.”<br/>“Alright, I’ll show you the way” She started to walk and Machelle walked quickly to be next to her. Why did the woman walk so quickly? “Where do you come from?”<br/>“I’ve been walking around. So I decided to stay here for a little for some full rest. Is there a library around?” <br/>“Yes, library and training room. Of course bathrooms, bedrooms, dinner hall, kitchen-“ Machelle nodded. Then stopped abruptly at a door. <br/>“Well, here it is, I have to go.” With that the woman was gone. </p><p>”Alright then, you can stay in this room” he gave her a room number. ”And you are in this group-” she gave her another note. This time with a few names. ”You can try to find one of them to show you around. Faerynn is most likely the easiest to find, she is basically just blue. However you could also try Delearys, she has braids like you... Or maybe a guy with long name. Most call him Sal, he looks a bit like you.”<br/>”Okay... Thank you...” She took the two notes and got up from the chair. All she wanted was to find a hotel. </p><p>Machelle cursed quietly to herself. She should have asked for a map. Now she was just walking around, hoping to find someone to show her around. She was focusing on the names. Who would name their son ’Sal Devon Archibald Van Dolion of Musicals’?  Musicals? She was about to put it in her pocket before she bumped into someone.<br/>“Oh, sorry-“ she stopped and saw a boy. Not too much taller than her. <br/>“It’s alright” the boy answered. <br/>“Can I ask you something?”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>“Do you happen to know someone named Delearys or Faerynn? Or possibly Sal Devon-“<br/>“No one says his full name.”<br/>“Okay... Or possibly Aven, Corne-“<br/>“That’s me!”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I’m Cornelius. And yes, I do know the others. Why do you ask?”<br/>“Oh... My name is Machelle... Machelle Renay. I got told I’m in your... group? And to find someone named Delearys or Faerynn to show me around.”<br/>“You’re new! That’s awesome! I’ll show you around” He then turned around and started to walk. Machelle stood there confused. How did it all just happen so easily? <br/>“Well? Are you coming?” The boy had stopped and looked back at her.<br/>“Uh- yes” she quickly put the notes in the pocket and ran a bit to catch up to him. </p><p>Machelle was slightly taken back at the smell when they entered a room. <br/>“Here’s the training room. There’s a bit of everything. Even for magic users, do you use magic?”<br/>“Yes, I’m a wizard.”<br/>“That’s cool, we don’t have many magic users. Hey! Delearys! We-“<br/>“I’ll be there in a minute!” Cornelius sighed and turned to Machelle. Who was still scrunching her nose. <br/>“I know. It does smell like sweat here sometimes... It doesn’t in the mornings though.” Machelle nodded. Then a woman came to them. It was that elf, maybe half elf, she had met before. <br/>”Delearys! Meet this new one!”<br/>”We met before, right? The one to stay a bit?”<br/>”Yes, I’m Machelle Renay...” she held out her hand. <br/>”Delearys of Aderyn, nice to actually meet you” she shook Machelle’s hand. <br/>”You too.”<br/>”I’ll continue to show her around. Bye Delearys!” And with that Cornelius had started to walk away again. </p><p>This time they had entered a library. The smell of books taking over the smell of sweat.<br/>”Library! We might find Faerynn here” Corn went a bit further in. Machelle followed a bit slower. Wanting to see what kind of books they had. <br/>”Faerynn! There you are, we got a new one in our group! I think you’ll like her, she’s a wizard” Faerynn looked up at the two. The man had been right, she was pretty much blue.<br/>”Oh, hi, I’m Faerynn Stamen-Limu.”<br/>”I’m Machelle Renay. Nice to meet you.”<br/>”You can talk more later. We need to find Aven and Sal too” Cornelius said. Yet again walking away without Machelle fully with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. That would be enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Machelle knows that magic won’t save her forever. Luckily Delearys knows some fighting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Swords <br/>-<br/>I don’t have much of an excuse for this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle was in the training room. She wasn’t there often and if she was she could be found around the magic themed. Sure, she looked at the other weapons. She never used much weapons, she preferred her magic. But she also knew she can’t use it for every fight. <br/>”Hi Machelle”, she turned around to see Delearys. Of course. <br/>“Hi” she answered. She would probably need to move to where she could actually do some good, where she usually was. <br/>“Are you going to use any weapons today?”<br/>“Probably not. I’m not skilled enough to handle all those” she made a gesture to the weapons. <br/>“That’s why you practise” Delearys took one of the swords from it’s place. <br/>“A bit hard to do when I don’t have anyone to train me.” <br/>“Do you want to learn some? I could show you some basics.”<br/>“Sure...?”<br/>“Good. Grab one of the swords then,” Machelle hesitated for a second before grabbing one. Going to Delearys. <br/>“Good. Alright, so-“</p>
<p>Machelle had ended up going to the training more then she normally would. She hated it at first. Not liking to holding swords. However she slowly got into it, learning how to protect if she got close to another sword. Different ways to attack. <br/>“Alright. Do you wanna try on me?” Machelle looked at her. Sure, she had gotten most of it all down, but she had never thought of fighting someone. <br/>“What?”<br/>“Try to fight me. I’ll go easy on you.”<br/>“Won’t it hurt?” she asked. Looking at the blade of the sword.<br/>“Not really. It does when you’re in a real fight but here? Designed to not kill anyone.”<br/>“Sure.” Machelle shuddered a little. Why had she said yes to this? But she trusted Delearys enough to not hurt the other.</p>
<p>Machelle was tired. She hadn’t gotten much sleep that night and was still trying to win over Delearys. Just once. Then she could let it go. <br/>“Ready for another round?” Machelle had gotten back from getting water. How could Delearys still look as if she had done nothing? <br/>“Just one more minute...” Machelle said.<br/>“We can continue tomorrow...” <br/>“No no no, one more round at least.”<br/>“If you think you can do that, sure.”</p>
<p>“Ha! I did it!” Machelle grinned. She had managed to stop Delearys attack. “I actually-“ In a second she was back on the ground with a groan. Even though the swords wasn’t sharp enough to hurt, falling to the ground did hurt.”Never take your focus away.” Machelle looked up at her. She was then pulled back up.<br/>“I had it”, Machelle grumbled. Getting back the sword.<br/>“You had it for a second. In life or death situation you can’t just have it for a second.”<br/>“Mhm...”<br/>“You’re getting better though. Just a bit more practice and you will be good enough to win a small fight.” </p>
<p>Delearys had said she would go easy on Machelle. But yet she thought it went horribly. Whatever she did the older stopped, sure Machelle had managed to stop sometimes too. But she wanted to win. Just once. That’s why she was so focused on the swords. Too focused to notice how she actually did it.<br/>“Congratulations” Machelle looked up.<br/>“Wha-how-?”<br/>“You did a good job” she went to take her sword up again. “I would say you have the basics now.”<br/>“I... I won?”<br/>“Yes you did.”<br/>“I won!” she squealed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Machelle wasn't herself for some time after the mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faerynn had been the first one to see Machelle cry. Despite her crying she could still make it out. Machelle backing away from the scene, holding her hands over her mouth. Tears falling down her cheeks as she sometimes let out sobs that couldn’t be kept down. Her whole body shaking. </p>
<p>Delearys had been the first one to see Machelle truly frustrated. Her huffs as she got up from the ground. Her grumbling at herself when they took a small break. Machelle turning to look away from the other. Walking a few steps forward as she muttered under her breath before getting back into her position. Delearys might have imagined it. Imagined up the quiet curse words Machelle sometimes said. Aimed at no one but the person who said it.</p>
<p>Cornelius was the first one to see Machelle truly happy and excited after they had gotten back. How her face lit up as she got to talk about her book. There was no forced smile, no forced giggles or laughs. That were sometimes so obviously see through. It was real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Machelle keeps getting nightmares. But sometimes it feels too real.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Nightmares and implied deaths</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”I got the-” she stopped in her track. ”Faerynn? Faerynn this is a prank, right?” The girl looked at her. Barely anything left in her eyes.<br/>
“They’ll get you too” the voice said.<br/>
”What? Faerynn what are you-” she sat down next to the bloody girl. ”I have some bandage, just stay here, do you-” she froze on her spot. ”Faerynn? Come on, Faer-” Blackness.</p><p>Machelle woke up in her own sweat. It had happened again. She should have gotten used to it by now. Machelle sat up and rubbed her eyes. Cursing quietly when she realised she had cried. She looked over at the other side of the room. The roommate had moved out a day ago. So she looked over at her small desk. It was still very neat. Only having her spellbook, old family notebook and-. Her heart stopped for a moment. Tears close to flowing over again. The notebook and ink Faerynn had given her. She took a shaky breath and grabbed her necklace and hairtie. She threw on a white tanktop and black pants. Her hair into a bun. Hurrying to the training room at 3 am. Maybe practicing more at the longbow or magic would help her calm down a bit.</p><p> ”Let him go!” She tried to move forward. To stop everything. But she couldn’t. She was stopped three meters away by a magic force. Not able to reach forward to stop it. ”Let him go! Take me instead!” She tried again. Her words wasn’t enough. Her magic didn’t work. ”NO-”</p><p>Machelle sat up directly. Panting as she looked around. It was empty. She grabbed her necklace and threw on her normal shirt and pants. She slowly got out of the room. Then hurrying to the library.<br/>
”Machelle?” A tired voice behind her said. She turned around. It was dark, but she could still make out the small and slim figure. Cornelius. Why was she even surprised? ”What are you doing awake?”<br/>
“Me...? I... I forgot my book in the library...”<br/>
“And you’re getting it now?”<br/>
”Yessss...”<br/>
”Alright...” She let out a relieved breath and nearly rushed to the library.</p><p>She was forced to watch it. Forced to watch her friend be taken up by a tentacle. Watch her friend struggle to get down. Machelle did anything she could. Fire magic at it, use her longbow. But it made the creature stronger. Soon the creature squeezed the woman more and more. Until she was limp in the grip. </p><p>”No!” Machelle was shaking. She had zoned out.<br/>
”What?” She saw where she was. The library . Where she had tried to find something interesting. Someone was behind her. But she didn’t know who.<br/>
“Oh, right, nothing... Sorry I’ll get back to the book.” She looked back down at it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A sick tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Machelle got sick. Her friend is around to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t think this got warnings? Unless fluff is one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining outside but not inside Machelle’s room. It was as dark as possible. Cornelius hadn’t been in the room the whole day and honestly, she felt lucky about that. Otherwise, not very lucky. She had gotten sick. Now she was laying on the bed, under all of the stolen blankets she had gotten her hands on. Slowly starting to hope that someone would come. She had gotten hungry over the day of laying in bed doing absolutely nothing. As she was thinking of it there was a knock.<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“It’s Faerynn, can I come in?” Machelle stayed quiet for a second. She didn’t want her friend to be sick but she also wanted something to eat. If she let Faerynn in she could tell her about it and her friend could get her something. <br/>“Ye-“ Machelle coughed. It felt as if her voice was suddenly gone. “Yes.” The door opened and the sudden light from the hall came in. Making her pull a blanket over her eyes. <br/>“Why is it- Oh” the door closed and Machelle looked up again. It was dark again. She hoped for it not being too dark so Faerynn could still see her. “Are you alright?”<br/>“No... I’m sick.”<br/>“I notice that. Do you need anything?”<br/>“Mhm... Something to eat.”<br/>“I’ll get you some soup then. I’ll be back soon”, the door opened and closed soon again.</p><p>It felt like forever before the door opened yet again. Machelle peaked up.<br/>“Can I turn on the lamp or-“<br/>“I got a candle on my desk... Bring it to me and I’ll get some fire...” She sat up and leaned back to the wall. Still having a blanket around her. Faerynn found it easily and held it in front of Machelle, who in turn easily made a small flame to light up the candle. The flame was weak though. It was probably the sickness that affected the magic, she thought.<br/>“There we go” Faerynn smiled. Handing over the bowl with soup. “I didn’t make much, you’re supposed to take it slow when being sick. Especially if you throw up. Besides I haven’t seen you outside the room today so eating a lot on an empty stomach probably isn’t the best idea.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it... It’s been worse...” </p><p>“I’ll clean this”, Faerynn said once Machelle was done. Taking the bowl away from her. <br/>“Will you come back?” Machelle asked in a whisper.<br/>“What?” Faerynn stopped and turned around. Holding her hand on the door-handle.<br/>“Will you come back?”<br/>“Do you want me to?”<br/>“Yes... Can you stay?”<br/>“Of course. I’ll just clean this and come back soon.”</p><p>Faerynn had gotten back as promised. Soon after finding out that Machelle had barely slept anything over the day. So she had settled down on the bed, next to Machelle with a half-finished book. It had been peaceful. The source of light was from the candle and Machelle was curled up as a blanket-burrito, leaning to Faerynn to see the book too. However she stopped reading once she heard a small snore. She turned her head a little to see Machelle asleep, head on her shoulder.<br/>“How long have you been asleep?” Faerynn whispered softly. There was no answer of course. “Well, I guess I’m trapped here for now then.” Faerynn put down the book carefully. Making sure to not wake up the sleeping girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Three names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you and your friend gets into trouble. <br/>Sometimes you and your friend gets caught</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the weirdest thing I’ve written with her. But it deserves a small spot here too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle sat in the corner of the dark room. Eating on the snack Cornelius had gotten them. They had decided to sit in a dark room, it was the safest place to not be found in. Only lit up with the boy’s freckles and the small fire Machelle had made, floating over her hand. The girl telling a story. It wasn’t from a book, but from her own experience travelling. <br/>“So it came up in full speed and then stopped and looked at me. Asking-“ she coughed a bit to make her voice darker. “- ‘Where’s the road to Hellwenby?’ And I had no idea what it was. I thought it was another word for ‘Hell’ so I said ‘down’ and then it just rode away!” <br/>“That was-“ Cornelius started but got interrupted by a yell. <br/>“MACHELLE!” The girl froze, the flame now gone. Wondering what could cause the screaming. <br/>“It’s alright, she’s probably just trying to find you-“ Cornelius whispered to her. ‘She’ being Delearys, the name that belonged the the voice.<br/>“ROWENA-!”<br/>“Middle name... Is there a way out?” she realised that it probably was about the snack. But why wouldn’t Delearys yell at Cornelius instead?<br/>“-RENAY!”<br/>“You probably need to run” Cornelius said. Machelle nodded and stood up in a second. Starting to run for the second door. Sure it was still close to Delearys but maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t notice. And if she did Machelle would have at least 10 seconds lead. <br/>“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE TOO CORNELIUS JAMES CORN!” Machelle could hear another pair of footsteps and soon Cornelius came up. Running out of the door with her.<br/>“Sorry but you gotta survive alone Mac!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sleeping schedule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corn and Machelle is tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Andreas posted a drawing of his and my character napping together. Honestly adorable. So ofc I had to add a sma fic to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle was horrible when it came to sleeping schedules. Delearys had a very strict schedule for years now, she was good at keeping it. Sal probably also had one, considering he needed some beauty sleep. She wasn’t sure about Faerryn, all she knew was that Faerryn slept over night. Machelle knew sleep was very important. She had tried once to sleep at 10pm and wake up at 8am. It had lasted a week. Now her’s was non-existing. Like Cornelius’. She could stay awake to midnight while reading a book and losing track of time. Some nights she just couldn’t sleep. Some nights she tried to get Cornelius to sleep. Which turned out to be impossible.</p>
<p>Today was one of the very tired days for the two youngest. Machelle had been kept awake by nightmares for two days now and Cornelius had been doing whatever he does on nights. So now they were laying on Machelle’s bed as she read out loud to him. However she kept yawning when she turned the page. <br/>“Are you alright?” Cornelius asked after some time.<br/>“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine” Machelle yawned. Soon continuing reading so he couldn’t ask more questions. </p>
<p>Machelle hadn’t notice her slowly falling asleep. However Cornelius did. He let out a small chuckle when she was for sure asleep and carefully took the book away from Machelle to put it next to the bed. He moved a bit to lay more comfortably. Only for Machelle to move too. Now he was trapped. He knew he could easily pull her arm off him and push her a bit to the side and get off the bed. However he didn’t want to wake her up. He had seen how tired Machelle had been that day, even if she said she was fine, the dark circles under her eyes betraying her lies. So instead he accepted the fate of staying there. His hand went to Machelle’s hair. For once she didn’t have her normal braids, her hair was fully let loose. The few times he had seen it was before going to bed and in the mornings before she got ready for the day. He hummed a little to himself. Not noticing how he also started to fall asleep.</p>
<p>An hour later there was a knock on the door. That slowly opened when no one in the room moved to open themselves.<br/>“Hey, dinner is done-“ the girl stopped when she saw the two. She smiled a little before closing the door. Making sure to not wake them up. She then hurried back to where Delearys and Sal where.<br/>“Are they coming?” Delearys asked when she saw Faerryn.<br/>“No” she sat down.<br/>“What?”<br/>“They are both asleep. I didn’t feel like waking them up.”</p>
<p>Machelle woke up in the very early morning. She grumbled a little and moved her head to press her face into the pillow. However it didn’t feel like a pillow. She frowned and looked up. Her ‘pillow’ was in fact her friend, Cornelius, even more confirmed with his freckles. <br/>“You’re awake” he said softly.<br/>“Mhm...”<br/>“Good. Do you think you can move off my arm? I can’t feel it anymore.” Machelle looked around and sat up with a yawn. Stretching her arms a bit. <br/>“How much is the clock?”<br/>“About 5am.”<br/>“Oh... Have you been awake the whole time? Why didn’t you move?”<br/>“I’ve been awake for an hour. You fell asleep soon after finishing the chapter and I didn’t feel like potentially waking you up. But it seemed like I fell asleep too...”<br/>“Right...” Machelle got up when she realised something. “I’ve been sleeping in the clothes I wore over the day...” Machelle was pretty sure she heard Cornelius cough to hide a chuckle. <br/>“Yeah” he then also got up. <br/>“I’m gonna get changed. Maybe eat something... Oh! Do you think Delearys is awake and up training?”<br/>“Probably, why?” Machelle shrugged.<br/>“I can go and practise magic with her so she doesn’t feel lonely-“<br/>“Since when did you start to train on your own free will? This early?”<br/>“Since... Never... now? I don’t know, I’m gonna find Delearys.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Slumber Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party decided to have a slumber party. However the two youngest stayed awake, it wasn't a great idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had a lot of different stuff/inccorect quotes saved on my TikTok I never used. So here's some of those (Mac is the only one that I own. The others are to my amazing friends)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had made a slumber party. Something they didn’t think was needed at first. But they did need it. It had started off like normal days. They talked a little and ate some sweets that was laying around. Some from Alex. He had actually agreed to bake some cookies for them. They had played some games. <br/>“Do you think I can fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?” Sal asked, looking at the bag. <br/>“You’re a hazard to society” Delearys answered. Starting to take out her braids. <br/>“And a coward. Do 20” Cornelius said from his place next to Machelle. Sal started to put marshmallows in his mouth, despite what Delearys said. After awhile he spat it out in his hand. Machelle looked away to not see it.<br/>“Put that away!” Faerryn yelled.<br/>“That leaves a horrible after taste ew-“ Soon enough she heard something being thrown in the trash. </p><p>Delearys was the first one to fall asleep. No one was really surprised by it. Soon after Faerryn was also asleep. <br/>“Hold up, hold up, hold up!” Sal half-yelled. Trying to not wake the two girls up in the process. “Her sister was a witch! Right? And what was her sister? A princess! The wicked witch of the east!” Machelle had fallen back on her bed, not able to hold back her laughter. She had only tried to tell them a story. <br/>”I-” Cornelius started.<br/>”Are you going to look at me and tell me that I’m wrong?!”</p><p>Sal fell asleep after awhile too. Leaving Machelle and Cornelius awake, it wasn’t very surprising for them. <br/>“-She eats with chopsticks and a spoon. So she is very multicultural.”<br/>“Wh- They don’t have spoons there? How am I supposed to eat soup, Mac?!”<br/>“Very quickly with chopsticks!” They both burst out laughing. Machelle was pretty sure it was the night having an influence on them. </p><p>Machelle was laying on her stomach. Looking into the wall in front of her. She wasn’t able to sleep. <br/>“Hey Corn?” She whispered.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Are you asleep?”<br/>“No...”<br/>“So...” Machelle frowned as she tried to figure out how to form the question. “If I went missing for like a week... Do you think you would be alarmed?”<br/> ”I think so...”<br/>”That’s nice, I didn’t think you would be alarmed... I thought-”<br/>”You’re my friend!”<br/>”I don’t like how you said that, it was-”<br/>”You’re my friend!”<br/>”Why are you yelling at me? You’re my friend-”<br/>”You’re my friend!”<br/>”Guys, please-”<br/>”Sorry Faerryn...”</p><p>”Well... I do like the no cussing... No exception rule” Machelle answered Cornelius as she laid in bed. Looking at the ceiling. ”But I also like it that everyone here is sleeping, so guess what, Corn?” <br/>“Tell me?” Cornelius asked. Machelle turned to look at Cornelius with a small smirk.<br/>“Bastard.” She chuckled slightly.<br/> ”That wasn’t even good.”<br/>”But you’re smiling” Machelle pointed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Something calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Machelle’s trainer is busy. So why not talk with someone else?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a small thing I wrote because Sal (belonging to Ember_Eyes_Are_For_Tigers ) needs something fluffy too.<br/>Also: Only Machelle is mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle sighed as she watched the two elves. She was a bit happy for them, finding an old childhood friend must be nice. But it was distracting. They kept talking and Ariora didn’t take her eyes off Delearys meaning the training didn’t seem to be that day. So she backed away slowly. Her eyes glancing around, landing on Faerryn and Cornelius that were talking about something. Even though it didn’t seem like normal. Her eyes then went to Sal who was sitting in the carriage. Bingo. She went over to the carriage. <br/>“Hey” she smiled. He looked up. <br/>“Hey.” <br/>“So uhm... Why are you here alone?” she asked. Carefully sitting down in front of him. He shrugged.<br/>“Just felt like it.” <br/>“Mhm...” Machelle looked around a bit before sitting straighter up. <br/>“And why did you come over here?”<br/>“Well Ariora is busy staring at Delearys so I felt like going over here...” She looked over yet again. Then back at Sal when she got an idea. “Maybe you could show me something cool? Oh! Maybe you can play something!” There was a moment of hesitation from the other. Then a nod.<br/>“Sure, what do you wanna hear?”<br/>“Anything.” She was sure she could see a small smile as he got out his instrument. </p><p>There was a genuine smile from Machelle as she heard what Sal had started to play. She then realised what song it was. She started to sing very quietly under her breath, making sure no one could hear her. However it was a nice break from everything.<br/>“Thank you” she whispered after the song was done. “It was really good.” After that she was sure. She would visit by Sal more often at the guild, even if it was for just a minute or for a little music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Close the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are travelling back home and pass by Machelle’s old home. They stop by quickly for her being able to say goodbye in her own way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh this was a pain to write. But hey! One of the longer in some time. Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle had managed to get them stop by Azles. She had told them it was on their way back, that she only needed an hour, that they didn’t have to follow in. It had taken her some time. But they later on allowed it. It turned out to be a pain for the young girl. She knew where she was going, what had happened, what she could see.<br/>-</p>
<p>“Machelle!” The name was screamed loud by a dark voice. It wasn’t a nickname. It was her full name full of panic. “Machelle! Run!” She did so. She started to run. Not too long after a pair of strong arms lifted her up easily. Her dad had taken her. But it was too late. The troll’s hand took both of them and lifted them up in the air. Tight. It got tighter and tighter. Then blackness. Everything went black and sounds around got quiet as her heart stopped.<br/>-</p>
<p>Machelle’s eyes opened as everything went black. But it wasn’t black. It was dark, sure, but it wasn’t black, she wasn’t even in the house or in a grip. She was in a tent. She was breathing. Around her was three other figures. She could make out Sal’s slight snoring, Faerryn’s whispering in some other language and Cornelius talking about giraffes and something else. Delearys seemed to be on night watch. With a small yawn she got up and out of the tent. </p>
<p>She saw Delearys by the fire. She looked up as soon as Machelle got out of the tent. <br/>“Machelle?”<br/>“Hey” she tried to smile. <br/>“Is everything alright?”<br/>“Yeah...”<br/>“Do you want to sit down with me? The fire makes it a bit more comfortable.” Machelle just nodded and sat down next to her. They sat quiet for awhile. Listening for anyone coming their way, Machelle looked into the fire. Thoughts running in her head. Delearys was probably a bit angry at her. Or was she? She didn’t bother looking up at Delearys, what if she was still mad about leaving Lyle?<br/>“I regret it” Machelle mumbled. “I regret listening to Lyle. I regret not getting them up on a horse to ride away and let the guards or whatever take me instead... Then you and Corn wouldn’t have that fight.”<br/>“Do you think we wouldn’t go to find you?” Machelle shrugged.<br/>“Why would you? I haven’t done anything but causing more problems.” <br/>“If you were to get stuck there we would without a hesitation go in and get you. Especially Cornelius, he would not leave you behind.”<br/>“Mhm...” Delearys pulled her in a bit closer and Machelle leaned on to her. Still not looking directly at her. “I’m sorry...”<br/>“It’s fine. How about you try to get more sleep? I’ll be here.” Machelle just nodded.</p>
<p>Machelle was poking at her food. They had stopped next to the lake for a quick lunch. However her mind was on Azles. On how she would see it and enter it yet again after 8 years. Last time she had been there she had been with her mom and dad who carried her away as others fought the troll. Now she was without them. She felt alone even though the rest of the party was sitting there with her.<br/>“Machelle?” She bit down on her tongue as she heard Delearys’ worried tone. “You should finish that before we continue...”<br/>“I’m not hungry” she mumbled in response. Luckily she had only put down a little food so there wouldn’t be too much waste.<br/>“You haven’t even eaten anything!” Cornelius pointed out. Machelle just sighed. </p>
<p>She looked at the photos. A lot had dirt and destroyed frames. However it was still clear in her mind. One of the photos was of her when she was young, when she had big ears, pretty colourful sundresses, band aids on knees and elbows but still a bright smile on her face. She missed those days. She then found one of her parents. Her mother with the ideal elven look, light clear skin with blonde hair and nice smile. Her dad more muscular with black straight hair and darker skin. She looked through the few she found and eventually had to tell them how it was her home. Soon enough she was in Faerryn’s embrace. Machelle let herself soften a bit.</p>
<p>They had ended up in a fight. She had put down some flowers before getting into a fight with two... something that had tried to hurt her friend. As soon it ended she said a small “Goodbye” in elvish. Before hurrying off. She hoped no one heard it.</p>
<p>They sat in the wagon. Machelle and Cornelius on one of the benches with a chess board in between. Faerryn and Delearys on the other, talking. Sal in the front. <br/>“Check” Cornelius said. Looking up at the opponent. Her eyebrows still furrowed before a corner of her mouth lifted. She moved a piece.<br/>“Checkmate,” she looked up at Cornelius with a grin. “What is it, 3 - 0 now?”<br/>“It’s because you know how to play it” he huffed. Machelle started to put away the pieces. <br/>“I told you the rules,” she started to put away the pieces. “What you are lacking is the plan. You need to think at least two steps ahead. ‘How can she move to get me?’ ‘How can I move without her getting me?’ Work a bit on that and you will do better. Maybe it will be 2 - 1 next time.”<br/>“You had more experience.”<br/>“Yes. But you should probably know how to plan. Like... ‘How can I take this without anyone seeing?’ Or ‘Can they get me if I jump out of the window?’”<br/>“That sounds like you plan on starting to steal.”<br/>“I am not!”</p>
<p>Machelle bit her tongue as she sat in her room. They had arrived a few hours ago and was waiting in on the group from Merrowport. Machelle had tried to sleep for a bit. But woken up in a nightmare two hours later. So she had gotten out early in the morning to get a few stuff to repair the broken frames and was now taking time to repair what she could. It was 11.30am as Machelle had finished it. She put the two on her desk.<br/>“Mac?” <br/>“Hm?”<br/>“Are you alright?”<br/>“Yeah... I just... I just miss them... I sort of got a goodbye but... I still miss them so ffff- much... So much...” Cornelius moved closer to her.  <br/>“Is that you?” he asked after some time of standing in silence. Machelle nodded.<br/>“I must have been... five? Probably at some big family gathering or something. I don’t really remember...” She tilted her head a bit as she tried to remember everyone. “That’s my dad, Faelonn. People always said we looked alike, but I got my mom’s beauty. I don’t believe it though. She was always way more beautiful. Her name was Sharyl.” She started to point out everyone.<br/>“And that’s my mom’s brothers, Jerome and Jeremya, I think I used to call them J-a and J-b.... they’re twins and hard to tell apart. Oh! There’s Naivara! My mom’s sister who I used to call Aunty Nai because her name was hard to say when I was younger... My dad’s sister Aelise. And his parents, my grandparents, Rowena and Feramh. And that’s my mom’s parents, Marshall and Eilaine.”<br/>“Rowena? I think I’ve heard it before...”<br/>“Yeah... Mom insisted on naming me after her parents, but dad wanted from his side. So they were split on the name. In the end I got two. Machelle, based from mom’s dad. Rowena like my dad’s mom.” She smiled slightly. Cornelius was about to say something as the door slammed open.<br/>“Nismyl and those are here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wake me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Machelle has a lot of things to think about after the day. That's what midnight is for, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't tell where the journey will end<br/>But I know where to start<br/>They tell me I'm too young to understand<br/>They say I'm caught up in a dream<br/>Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes<br/>Well that's fine by me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machelle couldn’t sleep. Instead she was in her hammock, looking at the ceiling of the ship. It was quiet. Some snoring and someone speaking quietly in their sleep were the only clear sounds. She tried to sleep. She tried to close her eyes, tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but it was useless. </p><p>
  <em>”Moma!” The young girl ran up to the elven woman.<br/>
”Hello there sunshine” she smiled and picked up the girl. They didn’t look very much alike except for the thick and wavy hair. ”Are you ready to go home?” The five year old nodded before waving goodbye to the other kids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Moma?” The young girl asked after five minutes of walking.<br/>
”Yes?”<br/>
”We got a new guy… He’s an elf too but… but he was mean to Roscoe! He pushed him and didn’t say sorry because ’elves don’t need to say sorry to people like you.’”<br/>
”Oh Machelle…” The mom stopped and put her down. Crouching down in front of her. ”Never, and listen to me, never do anything like that. Some people treat others differently because of race but you should never do that. You know why?”<br/>
”No?”<br/>
”Because they are just as equal as you. Got it? And always, always, treat others how you want to be treated. No matter what race they are. If they are kind to you, you are kind back. If you’re kind to others, they’ll be kind to you. Got it?” Machelle nodded. ”Good, do you want some ice cream before we get home?”</em>
</p><p>She glanced over at Delearys. Machelle had always treated her with as much respect, politeness and kindness as she could. Maybe it was her title. Delearys had been a noble, someone who should be treated well. Someone who usually couldn’t be seen in the same room as someone like Machelle. It still surprised her. She had heard her family talking about the Aderyns before. How they were horrible. How they looked down on others, especially those who weren’t elves themselves. Yet she had met Delearys. Given her as much respect as possible, staying out of her way.<br/>
She remembered Gelyn. How she had treated him the same as she did with Delearys, seeing as they were both nobles. Her respect for him faded away but she kept it up.</p><p>Machelle’s eyes then drifted to Faerryn and her brother. A small smile formed on her face. Her family had been so kind to her that candle night. Her family had made it all slightly better for the half year. She met Faerryn years later. She was still just as kind and Machelle tried to treat her the same. She gave her all the kindness and respect that she could, but it never felt enough. It was the same with her brother even though they haven’t spent much time at all together. She doubted he even remembered her. She remembered him even after all those years. She couldn’t help but to hope that their family was safe. She had so much to thank them for. But she knew she couldn’t. It would be weird, even weirder if they had no memory of her. </p><p>Her eyes scanned the room a bit more and stopped at Sal. They hadn’t spoken very much. However Machelle still treated him with kindness and respect. She knew he cared about her to some degree at least and she was a bit thankful for that.</p><p>After some more minutes of not being able to sleep she gave up. She sneaked out of the room. Hurrying to the bathroom instead. She stopped when she saw a mirror, her face looking back at her. Not that it was anything weird. She frowned a bit as she looked at herself. Her hair let out, her nightgown slightly too big on her, her necklace wasn’t where it used to be. It was hidden deep down into her bag. She never actually slept with the necklace on unless she was too tired to take it off. Words started to take over her brain again.</p><p>
  <em>“Moma?” the young girl twisted a bit on her sleeve on the nightgown. Looking at the adults in the room.<br/>
“Oh darling-“ the mom went up and hurried over to the small girl. “What are you doing out of bed?”<br/>
“Why are the... the... Aderyns evil?” The elven woman looked over at the table. Glaring at another blonde elf.<br/>
“We’ll talk about it when you get older, hm?” she picked her up. “Don’t listen to your aunt, okay?”<br/>
“But moma-“<br/>
“Shh, you’ll understand it when you get older. Now. What is a young and tired girl like you doing out of bed?”<br/>
“I thought I saw a monster.”<br/>
“A monster huh? Let’s get your dad too then-”</em>
</p><p>“No no no!” She shook her head and looked away from the mirror. The memory faded away as new, fresher words came into mind. </p><p>
  <em>“She’s just a child. It doesn’t count-“<br/>
“You’re too innocent and I don’t want to ruin it like him-“<br/>
“You’re just too cute.”<br/>
“Not the best because you’re still so cute in your tiger form.”</em>
</p><p>“Stop it. Please just stop, I'm not a baby.” She felt tears slowly building up. “I’m not a child, I’m not a child, I can be on my own, I’m not stupid-“<br/>
“Machelle?” She froze at the voice. She turned around to see Cornelius.<br/>
“Hey... Why are you still awake?”<br/>
“I don’t feel like sleeping. And you?”<br/>
“I can’t fall asleep,” she looked down and wiped away her tears.<br/>
“Hm... Wanna go up on deck?”<br/>
“Sure.” She mumbled before starting to follow him.</p><p>They stood at the railing of the boat. Machelle leaning forward a bit. It was strange to see Cornelius as if he wasn’t scared.<br/>
“It’s strange...”<br/>
“What is?”<br/>
“Seeing you like this. Not afraid of being on the boat, not caring about it...” She sighed. “I just... Don’t know. I don’t know if Delearys trust me. I don’t know about you. Since you are probably not the Cornelius I know, the one I share room with in the guild... I don’t know how to feel about it since... It seems like you are the real one but also not.”<br/>
“But I am Cornelius.”<br/>
“Yes. Yes... Or you are a changeling who’s horrible at acting or don’t know about the real one. Or you’re some other who just put a spell on the real one... Or you are someone else who killed the real Cornelius and is now replacing him-“ she stopped. The thought nearly made her feel sick.<br/>
“Are you alright?”<br/>
“Yes... No... Maybe I’m getting seasick too...” She looked over at Cornelius who didn’t seem very bothered by it. ”Wouldn’t be surprised after what happened last time.”<br/>
”What?”<br/>
”Well. A big dragon turtle came and attacked our boat. Never been on a boat before that,” she looked down into the deep water. As if another one would  come up. ”I should go back to bed… or read up on spells to get another you… I could even try and read Gabriel's book again, maybe he got something” she smirked at the other.<br/>
”You think so?”<br/>
”Well… It’s worth a try. Just don’t tell anyone if I do so…”<br/>
”I promise.” Machelle smiled at him. She then turned around to walk back down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So wake me up when it's all over<br/>When I'm wiser and I'm older<br/>All this time I was finding myself<br/>And I didn't know I was lost <br/>- Wake me up, Avicii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Food and dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What can go wrong?”<br/>Apparently, more then Machelle and James (previously known as Cornelius) thought<br/>/Aka: Never let these two into the kitchen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks a lot to @/MissMariel for proofreading this and being an awesome friend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay” Machelle said. Making sure no one was around yet. “Let’s start this then before they get down here.”<br/>
“Okay! What do we need?” James asked. He had suggested making breakfast not too long ago when neither were able to fall asleep. Machelle had agreed. Claiming that it couldn’t be ‘that’ bad.<br/>
“A lot of eggs” she started. Looking at the recipe. “Flour, milk, jam and uhhh- Bacon!”<br/>
“For the pancakes?”<br/>
“No” she made a face of disgust. “For those who want normal eggs. Can you get the stuff from the cupboard? I’ll get the milk and eggs” she went to get the things. Seeing the short boy jump upon the counter. </p><p>“Alright, now add in flour-“ she stopped as she felt a finger poke her. She turned to look at James who had a big grin on his face. Flour on his finger. “Not on my face. There’s makeup powder for that.”<br/>
“Well, do you have it here?” he asked, booping her nose. She chuckled.<br/>
“I don’t wear makeup.” She still took some flour on her pointy finger to boop James. “Add it in the bowl now.” </p><p>”Hey, Mac.”<br/>
”Hm?” A hand was pressed on her cheek. She frowned. James was supposed to put the flour away but he still held it. Grinning at her. ”What?” He took away the hand and she realised it. She got flour on her cheek.<br/>
”There we go-” Machelle grabbed the bag from James as he was about to put it away. ”Hey!” Machelle poured some on her hand and threw it at James, much of it landing in his hair.<br/>
”It’s fair now” she smirked.<br/>
”Oh just you wait-” he grabbed the bag. </p><p>Machelle watched over the pancakes in the frying pan, as well as the eggs and bacon. By now three pancakes were destroyed when she had tried to flip them. James had tried once. However as it flew up in the air, they realised that they wouldn’t be able to catch it again.<br/>
They had been right.<br/>
Machelle sighed as she failed her fourth. When she felt someone grab her wrist from nowhere. James spun her around.<br/>
“Come on Mac!” He said with a wide smile. He moved a little. Just like her parents had done when she was young to get her to dance. “A small spin? I promise- Well I can’t fully promise it- But I’ll try to promise to not step on your toes!”<br/>
“Fine” she tried to hold back a smile. But it didn’t last. He spun her around before grabbing her hands again. Machelle followed his steps as taught once. Sure, that had been because her parents had danced around in the living room. She faintly remembered something about a wedding anniversary. She had also wanted to dance.</p><p>-</p><p>“Now, hold my hands - Okay, good. Whenever you do a real dance you got someone closer to your small height-“<br/>
“I’m not small!” The seven year old protested.<br/>
“You are now, you’ll grow,” her mother had said.<br/>
”Exactly, see how smart she is” the man chuckled. ”Now, don’t step on toes and follow the man you dance with. Got it?”<br/>
”Got it!” She smiled. </p><p>-</p><p>”You know how to dance?” Machelle asked, after looking down making sure she didn’t step on the toes.<br/>
”Well, clearly enough for this.” Another spin. ”You do?”<br/>
”I was taught, well barely, when I was seven. ’Why not teach her now?’” She tried to get her voice as close to how her father’s voice had been. But it was a bit hard to fully get. ”’She needs to know when she’s old enough. Besides, she shouldn’t get married without knowing how to dance.’”<br/>
”Good thing you’re practising with me now then?”<br/>
”Maybe” she smiled. ”But I doubt this is how you make a serious wedding dance.” She might not know how to properly dance. But she knew that this was more moving around in the room in a more unserious dance way, than actual dance. They had moved around the whole kitchen by now a few rounds. A lot had been spins.<br/>
”Who said anything about serious?”<br/>
”Fair enough” she chuckled. Before frowning. ”Why does it smell burnt?” Both of them stopped and turned to the food. Flames slowly rising from the clearly burnt food.<br/>
”Oh shi-”<br/>
”Traako” she cursed. ”Turn on the water and move it away a bit.” He did so. When it was held up in the air she cast shape water. The fire was out. The floor was wet too.<br/>
“Maybe it wasn’t a great idea…”<br/>
“Well… At least we know next time that we can’t cook…” She moved out of the big puddle. She sighed and cast the same spell again to move the water back to the sink. ”Should we go back to our room so no one knows it was us?”<br/>
”Sure” the elf and half elf started to walk out at a quick pace. </p><p>-</p><p>They entered the hall for breakfast like normally. Pretending that nothing had happened a very few hours ago. They had tried to get away most of the flour.<br/>
”Good morning,” Faerryn said. Lifting her teacup.<br/>
”Morning” James and Machelle answered as they sat down in front of her and Delearys. Sal seemed to be still asleep. ”Something wrong Delearys?” Machelle continued.<br/>
”No, nothing. How did you sleep?”<br/>
”Very well-”<br/>
”Yeah? So well that you and James seems to have something on you?”<br/>
”Oh it’s just flour, we just-” James stopped.<br/>
”You just…?”<br/>
”Made an experiment that happened to include flour…” Machelle tried to save it. ”Just an hour ago when we woke up.”<br/>
”Oh really? Because there was some pancake batter left on the counter, flour on the floor and something burnt. And now you two got flour in your hair?”<br/>
”Right right, I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>